The determination of ratings for a television show is typically important to a broadcasting company. Ratings help determine the show's time slot, whether the show should be aired, how much to charge for commercials during the show, etc. Ratings are usually determined through surveys or polls. This often requires making some assumptions, such as an extrapolation of the number of people who watch the show relative to the polled or surveyed group. This can be inaccurate.
Television show editors typically have to watch a television show and determine which portions of the show should be put into a commercial and/or highlight reel. An editor may also review and mine posts made by users on one or more social networking sites (e.g., tweets on Twitter®, posts on Facebook®, etc.) to determine which parts of the show generated interest of its fans. These techniques take time and effort by the editor. Further, posts are often in slang or jargon and may not be helpful in determining what is liked or disliked about a show. Additionally, posts on a social networking site often do not occur at the moment of a segment of a show that is liked or disliked.